The way of the neko
by SW
Summary: What makes him act that way?- reflective piece about Kyou / Tohru no romance implications


 The Way of the Neko

Notes: Tohru / Kyou reflective piece, shows both their thoughts. No romance or spoilers sank yuu!

~~~~~~~~

I do enjoy a good little reflective fic! It's my 1st Fruit Basket fic so please be kind if I do poorly! Domo arigatou! ~SW

~~~~~~

 Sifting in his seat, Kyou glanced about the classroom. Same old faces, same boring work each day. He could be out practicing his martial arts, get stronger so he can beat Yuki… Tohru caught his eye, sensing she was being watched she glanced up and smiled at him. Frowning he diverted his attention back to his desk, orange bangs obscuring his face.  * Baka neko! * He cursed silently, biting down on his lower lip in frustration. Why did he do that? His first reaction was always to drive others off, but every time he reacted like that when Tohru was trying to be nice… She always felt hurt. He didn't have to look up to know that her gentle face was marred by sadness and worry. To be the cause of Tohru's pain, filled him with a sense of self-loathing.  Why did he do these things?  * Because you're the baka neko * Clumsy, careless and hotheaded. *The prince never hurt Tohru, that damn Yuki…* so damn perfect! Yuki always knows what to say to please Tohru! * He'd make it up to her, so she wouldn't think he hated her…

    The bell rang, marking the end of the period and the beginning of lunch. Tohru rose from her seat, head bent forward she shuffled over to Kyou's desk. "Kyou-kun… I'm sorry, did I anger you? You left this morning without telling me…  And then in class you glared at me…. But this morning, I didn't get to ask you if you wanted me to make you lunch… But I thought, what if Kyou-kun just forgot? I couldn't stand the thought of you missing a meal just because of that. S-so I made one anyway!" She held out a neatly wrapped bento-box with hesitant hands. Waiting for some sort of attack from the silent youth. After a few long moments she finally looked up, meeting the pair of red eyes that studied her, halting her babbling. 

  "Why do you always assume everything is your fault?" The cat sighed, slipping out of his seat, a serious expression on his face. " You know how I get… I'm not angry with you. Stop worrying so much will yah?" She seemed to light up, beaming at him brightly. "THANK YOU! I'm so happy Kyou-kun's not mad!" Tohru's usual smile gracing her features once more, lifting a burden from his shoulders. Once again she presented the bento, giving him a hopeful look. "Kyou-kun, Onegai?"    A half smile formed on his lips, and he retrieved the box from her. "Thanks, Tohru makes the best meals." Kyou stated in an uncharacteristically nice manner. * Anything to be the cause of her smile *  He turned and started to leave before she had a chance to responded. "T-Thanks Kyou-kun!!" She called after him, but he waved it off exiting the room. 

   Uo-chan and Hana-chan, appeared behind her. "What was that about?" Turning smiling, she greeted her friends. " Kyou-kun excepted the lunch I made him! But… Sometimes I don't understand his motives…." Tohru said with a sigh, Hanajima turned blank eyes toward her friend, before speaking quietly. "He's like a neko. They are most often solitary creatures, but just because they act that way, doesn't mean they hate everyone. They do things to please their master, even if their masters don't understand. Like presenting them with a dead bird, we think its gross. But they see it as a gift, it's the little things they do to show affection that reveal their hearts; that is the way of the neko."  Tohru remained quiet for a moment, absorbing the information carefully, before smiling softly. " I think I understand Saki-chan, thanks…" Blue gray eyes staring at the door he had exited, smiling to herself. *Yes that does fit Kyou-kun….* Turning once more to her friends she grinned, returning to her normal genki self. "Come on lets eat!!" 

  ~ Owari

~~~~~~~~~~

The ending was a bit weak…. Hope I did a decent job, commentary / complaints? 

Onegai- please

neko- cat

baka- idiot 

bento box - lunch box


End file.
